


The H word

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Kurt gets angry at Blaine for some reason (up to filler what the reason is) and Kurt says that he hates him (not meaning to say it but he was angry) Blaine breaks down and says “you promised.” Talking about what Kurt had said to him during 5x16 with the “I’ll always love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The H word

He hadn’t meant to say it. Really, he hadn’t. He’d just grown such a resilience to words over the years that he completely forgot that words had more of an effect on other people.

So when he snapped at Blaine on that Monday night he didn’t regret it straight away.

It wasn’t even Blaine’s fault, not really. He had had a stressful day, and the confined space of the loft was just starting to get a little too much. He felt like he had no space to move, so when Blaine offered to take him out for the evening to get him away from it all, he just snapped.

“You always have to do that, don’t you, Blaine? You always have to find a way to avoid the problem, but you never face it head on, do you? Not everything can be fixed with a meal and a movie, Blaine! This is real life. I just-you know what? I really do hate you sometimes!”

Blaine’s face crumpled before him and he shook his head, “You promised, Kurt.”

And that was all he said before he ran out of the loft.

Kurt sighed and sat down. He wasn’t going to apologise, he didn’t need to.

But then the guilt was too much for him.

He did need to.

He did need to apologise and he was going to.

Thinking about it, Blaine hadn’t done anything wrong. He only wanted to make Kurt feel better by getting him out of the loft for a while, and he had snapped at him and told him that he hated him.

He didn’t mean it, he was just angry.

God, why did he always get like that when he was angry?

He grabbed his coat, pulled his hat down over his ears and wrapped his scarf around his neck so that he would be warm-there was a chill in the air and he wasn’t too sure how long he was going to be out there looking for Blaine.

Not too long, it would seem.

Blaine had only made it as far as the bus stop around the corner from the loft, and that’s where Kurt had found him, knees drawn up to his chest, head buried in his arms.

Kurt broke into a run and it only took a few long strides for Kurt to reach him. He reached out to touch him on the arm, drawing it back when Blaine flinched in response and looked up at Kurt with red rimmed eyes, and the edges of his nose and cheeks tinted pink.

“Blaine.”  
“You promised, Kurt.”  
“Look, Blaine, I’m sorry-“  
“No, you promised me. You said that you would always love me. Always, no matter what. But what you said up there is like, the complete opposite. Kurt, I’ve gotta be honest, when we got back together, I was so worried that you were gonna hold all that Eli stuff against me.”

They both winced at the name.

“But, then you said you would always love me and I kinda felt like none of that stuff mattered anymore-that we had got through it, and that it was all in the past. And, no matter how stressed you get, or how annoyed or irritated you get, you should never say that, because I would hope-I would Hope that I would never be the cause of that, but even if you do get annoyed at me, you should never hate me Kurt-It should never have to get that far. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with-because I do-there is no doubt in my mind about that-but I don’t know if I should be allowing myself to stay with someone who can use that phrase so easily.”

He broke off in sobs, and Kurt, tears in his own eyes, gathered him in his arms and held his head tight against his chest.

“Blaine, I didn’t mean it. I could never actually hate you. It was just something that I said in the heat of the moment and will never say again. I promise you. I love you, Blaine. I always have, always will. It’s just-sometimes, you’re so positive about things that it annoys me because I don’t know how to be that positive.”

He pulled him and held him at arm’s length.

“Unless I’m with you.”

Blaine’s eyes lit up, and he wiped his face.

“Now come on, let me take you out tonight. I know it’s not enough, but it’s a start, right?”

Kurt took off his scarf and wrapped it around Blaine. In his hurry to get out of the loft, Blaine had neglected to put on a coat, or anything that would keep him even remotely warm.

He kissed the tip of Blaine’s nose and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Now, what sounds better, dinner and a movie, or a movie and dinner?”

Kurt never mentioned the H word again.


End file.
